mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek Mafia III
| image = File:STMIII.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Delta Quadrant Deathmatch | host = araver | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 16.07.2011 | winningfaction = Indy - Starfleet - Borg | roster =1. sparrowhawk 2. Glycereine 3. maurice 4. Vineetrika 5. Brandonb 6. darth nox 7. DarthMask 8. Yuli 9. KlueMaster 10. curr3nt 11. Marquessa 12. Auramyna 13. Shadow7 | first = Glycereine | last = 5. Brandonb 8. Yuli | mvp = BrandonB | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by araver based on Star Trek Voyager TV series. It began on July 16th, 2011, was interrupted after a controversial D5 ending when host went AWOL, unpaused and ended in a tie Indy - Starfleet - Borg in D7 (August 5th). Game Mechanics Rules Day Rules: *Tie lynch on day 1 means no lynch. *Any other day it means all players among the tie are lynched. *At the beginning of the day, everyone starts with a public vote on him/herself (i.e. the voting roster is initialized with Player X - voting for Player X). EDIT: Abstaining is not allowed. *Self-Vote weighter's ability is default x1 and can inflate (like a balloon) to x2 only if day-action is submitted. *Vote redirectors will redirect a weighted vote as a whole (weighted vote = double-sized balloon) Night Rules: *Order of actions: Trap >> RID Kill >> Spy (See the wiki for the meaning of >> in OOA) *Trap = Block + Saves from RID Kill if the target of the kill is trapped, but RID attackers will be informed if their RID was correct. *If 2 players from the same faction target the same player in a night, they meet and establish BTSC between them. If the third player meets with one of the two (by the same rule), he joins the BTSC. *If two or more factions successfully RID Kill the same person in one night (i.e. both RID Kill actions are correct and not stopped by a trap on the target), the person is saved by Q, but the role is revealed in the night-post (thus revealing the RID Kill was correct). *All successful actions are shown in the night-post, including spies and redirects (only the person that was redirected is shown). Save from Lynch rules *At night, everybody secretly (via PM) chooses a role from their own faction to be saved from lynch. A majority of at least 2 votes must be reached for the role to be saved from lynch. *If that role is voted for the lynch the next day, it is saved from the lynch but role is revealed. *If no role gets at least 2 votes, no one is invulnerable from lynch (however this is only known by host). *You are not allowed to choose the same role twice in a row. Host's Notes - Please read BEFORE signing up #I still have that blacklist I was thinking about after Amber Mafia. This is the first time I will be using it. So, sorry, but I will not accept some players that have proven in the past to be unable to play Hybrid Mafias / 4 Faction Mafias or have proven to be inactive and/or an unnecessary burden for their teammates. #This being a Hybrid 4-Faction Mafia, it is not recommended for newbies IMHO. Mechanics are quite different from a normal Mafia and if you are unsure if you wanna play, then this is probably not for you. There are plenty of Mafias around that are not 4 Faction, better start with those, learn some strategies, then try something like this. Just don't tell us day 1 that you don't wanna play, ok? I will not un-sign you if you sign up, but please think carefully, read the roles and the rules carefully before signing up. Role Description USS Voyager: During a mission to track down a Maquis ship in "the Badlands", the Intrepid-class starship is transported by an alien force called the Caretaker across 70,000 light-years to the Delta Quadrant, damaging Voyager and killing several crewmembers. After destroying the Caretaker’s Array, the ship is stranded in the Delta Quadrant, merges crew with the Maquis ship and begins a 75-year journey home to the Alpha Quadrant. WinCon: Wins by majority *'Captain Kathryn Janeway:' Commanding officer of the Intrepid-class USS Voyager on her first mission to locate and capture the Maquis vessel “Val Jean”. Her decision to destroy the Caretaker Array in order to prevent other races from acquiring the technology has lead to the Voyager being stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Her mission is to protect her crew and assimilate new technologies in order to return faster to the Alpha Quadrant. Favorite quote: "Coffee: the finest organic suspension ever devised... I beat the Borg with it." Ability: Forced to negociate with previously unknown species native to the Delta Quadrant, she is sometimes forced to adopt extreme measures in order to protect her ship (RID Kill) *'Commander Chakotay:' A Mayan Native American born on a Federation colony near the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone. He was a Lieutenant Commander assigned as an instructor in Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training. He resigned from Starfleet and joined the Maquis after his home planet was ceded to the Cardassians and his father died. He was the captain of the Val Jean raider. Chakotay is a unifying presence being well-liked and well-respected by both Starfleet and former Maquis crew members. Favorite quote: “(to Tuvok) You were working for her, Seska was working for them, was anyone on that ship working for me?”. Ability: Can embark on vision quests to help guide his life and spirit and to commune with his father's spirit. His vision quest alllows him to follow a person's latest movements. (Faction and follow spy). His vision quests during the day allow him to enter a person's day-dreams and change his vote (Vote redirector) *'Lieutenant Commander Tuvok:' A Vulcan Starfleet officer who served aboard USS Voyager. He infiltrated the crew of the Maquis raider the Val Jean commanded by a former Starfleet officer, Chakotay. After being reunited with USS Voyager, he served as as tactical officer and second officer. Favorite quote: “The strongest tactical move is always the one in which you will reap the highest gain at the lowest cost. 'Going out with phasers firing' may seem heroic, but in the long run it is merely foolish. Retreat is often the best possible option.”. Ability: On odd nights, he can use the Vulcan nerve pinch to render one of his enemies unconscious and carry him to the brig where he can get info through Mind Meld. (Trap and Faction Spy) Kazon - The Kazon are a violent warrior species native to the Delta Quadrant, enslaved by technological superior Trabe race. After overthrowing the Trabe, Kazon society was divided into 18 sects (the Kazon Collective) that fight each other over territory and resources. While the technology they took from the Trabe (plasma cannons, deflector shields) had allowed the Kazon to spread throughout a small area of the Delta Quadrant, it lacked elements common to the technology of Alpha Quadrant races (transporters, replicators). The Kazon were known to the Borg as species 329, but were deemed unworthy of assimilation. WinCon: Wins by majority *'Jal Culluh:' First Maje of the Kazon-Nistrim, one of the weaker sects of the Kazon Collective. Dreamed of reviving the Nistrim's claim to power and uniting the chaotic Kazon Collective and saw the Voyager defector Seska as his chance when Seska attempted to trade replicator technology to the Nistrim in exchange for Voyager's safe passage through Kazon space. Favorite quote: “A fitting end for a people who would not share their technology. Let's see if you manage to survive... without it.” Ability: Can silence one of his opponents with the right ‘arguments” (RID Kill) *'Maje Jal Jabin:' Leader of a group of Ogla, maintained a settlement on the planet Ocampa to mine cormaline deposits. The Ogla attempted to prevent the USS Voyager from accessing the Caretaker's array when the Caretaker was nearing death, hoping to claim the array for its own. The Ogla were unable to stop Voyager from destroying the array to prevent the Kazon from using it. Favorite quote: “You have made an enemy today!”. Ability: On even nights, he can trap a person in order to learn his allegiance (Trap and Faction spy) *'Seska:' An undercover Cardassian agent aboard the Maquis ship “Val Jean”, posing as a Bajoran. Her disdain of Starfleet and Starfleet principles, such as the prime directive, lead her to ultimately collaborate with the Kazon-Nistrim, offering them replicator technology in exchange for their help in this unknown part of the galaxy. She managed to escape from Voyager, after her Cardassian nature and genetic manipulations were discovered. Favorite quote: “If this had been a Cardassian ship, we would be home now! We must begin to forge alliances. To survive, we must have powerful friends." Ability: Her unique set of skills and genetic manipulation toolkit allow her to infiltrate and observe a target’s actions (Follow spy). Can make own vote count x2 during the day if she chooses so. (Self Vote Weighter) Hirogen: The Hirogen are a nomadic species of hunters in the Delta Quadrant. An ancient and dominant species in the region, roaming vast distances in pursuit of worthy prey. Their technology is not overly superior to that on Voyager, although their tetryon-based weapons are unfamiliar to Starfleet. WinCon: Wins by majority *'Idrin:' Alpha-Hirogen hunter who found out that the USS Voyager was using the Hirogen relay network to send messages in the Alpha Quadrand. He pursues the ship in order to prevent them from interfering with the 100 000 years old relay network. Favorite quote: “Strong prey makes for a better hunt.” Ability: Can use his tetryon rifle with sensor display to track his prey (RID Kill) *'Karr': Alpha-Hirogen who desires the Voyager Holodeck technology for training purposes. He believed that the hunt had consumed the Hirogens and that their race was dying out because of the hunt. With a holodeck, they could keep the hunt tradition without having to spread all over the quadrant to do it and devote more time to maintaining their culture. Favorite quote: “Never underestimate your prey or disrespect its abilities. If you do, you will become the hunted.” Ability: Each night can use an advanced Hirogen movement scanner to follow his prey from a safe distance. (Follow Spy). During the day, he may use his Hirogen mind control gadgets to influence his target's focus during voting. (Vote redirector) *'Donik:' Hirogen holo-program engineer experimenting with Hirogen hologram technology in the hopes to create holograms that represent self-aware formidable prey. Favorite quote: Defenseless prey makes a poor trophy. Ability: On even nights, he can use holograms with portable emmiters to overcome a person and lock him inside a prison simulation (which is programmed to capture the target's thoughts and select scenarios depending on the target's race). On odd nights, system is recharging (Trap and Faction spy) Borg - Pseudo-race of cybernetic organisms, the Borg voluntarily submit to cybernetic enhancement as a means of achieving what they believe to be perfection. In alien encounters, they exhibit no desire for negotiation or reason, only to assimilate. Assimilation is the process by which the Borg integrate beings and cultures into their collective. The Borg have encountered and assimilated thousands of species and billions to trillions of individual life-forms throughout the galaxy. The Borg designate each species with a number assigned to them upon first contact. *'Borg Collective:' The "hive mind" or "collective consciousness" - the group mind of the Borg civilization. Each Borg individual, or drone, is linked to the collective by a sophisticated subspace network that ensures each member is given constant supervision and guidance. The collective is broadcast over a subspace domain similar to that utilized by the transporter. The collective consciousness not only gives them the ability to "share the same thoughts", but also to adapt with great speed to defensive tactics used against them. Favorite quote: “Resistence is futile! Prepare to be assimilated” Ability: The collective has the ability of sensing superior technology in the immediate vecinity and follow targets evaluated as threats through sub-space (Follow Spy). Can make own vote count x2 during the day if it chooses so. (Self Vote Weighter) *'Borg Queen:' Entity that exists within and served as a central nexus for the Borg Collective with the sole purpose of bringing order to chaos. After Species 8472 destroys a large number of Borg drones in a war to wipe-out the galaxy, the Borg Queen solicits Voyager’s help in designing biological photon torpedo warheads against their common enemy in exchange for safe passage through Borg space and non-assimilation. Favorite Quote: “One order, one voice! Insignificant!” Ability: Can focus the information gained by Borg Collective to eliminate targets which cannot be assimilated (RID Kill) *'Seven of Nine:' a Human female (born Annika Hansen) assimilated by the Borg at age six, along with her parents. The Collective assigned Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, to work with Voyager to develop a weapon to attack species 8472. Her secondary mission was to assimilate Voyager, breaking the alliance, after the threat from Species 8472 was over. Favorite quote: "We are Borg. ... Irrelevant. Your appeal to my humanity is pointless." Ability: On odd nights, she can use modified nano-probes to infiltrate a person’s immune system, rendering him unconscious and revealing the target's race. (Trap and Faction Spy) Species 8472 - A tripedal and apparently highly xenophobic non-humanoid species whose actual name is unknown. Designation was given by the Borg (other designations: ‘Undine’, ‘Fluidians’) who discovered them a passage to their native dimension – fluidic space - a continuum filled with an organic fluid with no stars, planets or nebulae. Species 8472 has a dense genetic structure, and its somatic cells can become extremely virulent when in a foreign blood-stream, duplicating themselves rapidly, consuming a host from the inside out. Immune to Borg Assimilation. Secret WinCon and Secret Ability *'Unnamed Species 8472:' Stranded with his bio-ship, he must attempt to return to the fluidic space. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy *Auramyna - Species 8472 Borg * Brandonb - Seven of Nine * Marquessa - Borg Queen * Glycereine - Borg Collective Starfleet * Yuli - Tuvok * maurice - Capt. Janeway * darth nox - Chakotay MVP: BrandonB Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host Araver as Q # sparrowhawk - Jal Culluh - Survived # Glycereine - Borg Collective - Saved from lynch D1, Killed N2 by Species 8472 # maurice - Capt. Janeway - Killed N6 by Species 8472 # Vineetrika - Maje Jal Jabin - Killed N7 by Borg Queen # Brandonb - Seven of Nine - Saved from lynch D6, Survived # darth nox - Chakotay - Lynched D5 # DarthMask - Karr - Saved from lynch D2, Killed N3 by Species 8472 # Yuli - Tuvok - Saved from lynch D6, Survived # KlueMaster - Idrin - Saved from lynch D3, Lynched D6 # curr3nt - Seska - - Saved from lynch D4, Killed N5 by Species 8472 # Marquessa - Borg Queen - Killed N7 by Jal Culluh # Auramyna - Species 8472 - Won and left the game after N6 # Shadow7 - Donik - Lynched D5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:HybridGames